1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting devices using cold cathode fluorescent lamps and, more particularly, to a lighting device using a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, which has reduced size and volume and concentrates light from the lamp, thus enhancing its luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) have been used as backlights in liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses and, in recent years, the demand for CCFLs has rapidly increased according to the development and spread of information technology equipment.
The CCFL is lit up through an operating principle similar to the operating principle of conventional hot cathode fluorescent lamps (HCFL) that are well-known to those skilled in the art. However, unlike the HCFL which is lit up by electrons emitted by heat, the CCFL is lit up by electrons emitted by electric fields applied to electrodes, so that the CCFL does not generate heat.
Therefore, the CCFL has been preferably used as a lighting device for advertisement apparatuses and as a lighting device for LCD apparatuses. Particularly, the CCFL has been preferably used as a lighting device installed in a show window which is provided in a store and displays therein food that may easily perish and spoil when the food is heated, so that the CCFL efficiently displays perishable and spoilable food without causing the food to perish or spoil.
However, according to the recent trend of compactness, smallness and slimness of LCD apparatuses and advertisement apparatuses, lighting devices which are compact, small and slim and provide high luminance so as to be efficiently used with the apparatuses have been required.